Rut
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Laxus goes into a Rut and seeks someone with whom to slake his lusts with. Freed just wishes he chose a better location than the Guild Hall. *YAOI WARNING*


_Title: Rut_

_Pairing: Laxus x Freed_

_Rating: Definitely NC-17_

_Author's note: My second Fairy Tail story…and it's Fraxus. This particular plot comes from the idea that Dragon-Slayers have a rut or heat cycle…because…well, why not? Be warned that this is quite NSFW hence the rating. Please enjoy regardless. _

_There were things about being a Dragon Slayer that Laxus loathed…and having a Rut was one o f them. Growling and irritable, he was pretty sure that he was going to electrocute someone before noon with or without his grandfather's permission it was how edgy he felt about all of this. Of course there were no end to the available ways of dealing with it but none of them captured his senses enough to be worth an unsatisfactory romp in bed. Maybe in a few days but not then. Finally, he heads to the main room in the Guild and orders a drink trying to cool himself down and maybe figure a way out how to stop this mess. As he sits, irritation worsening with every argument going on, he finds his attention suddenly captivated by a most delicious aroma. It has his attention immediately and his mouth watering. Yes, this would do just nicely for his Rut. Now to go and get them. _

_The guild was noisy as usual and Freed was irritated at the lack of decorum though he knew it was just their way of relaxing and unwinding. Bringing his gaze back down to the ledger he was working on, he sighs softly as he absently twirls a strand of green hair around a finger. "How's it going?" Mirajane asks. _

"_Like a train wreck," he replies absently, "Honestly…I don't know how we manage to keep any money around here." _

_She chuckles softly. "Oh, I definitely agree…though I'm surprised the Guild's finances haven't given you gray hairs." _

"_I'm sure given time, they will," he mutters before a familiar shadow falls, "Laxus?" He slowly turns to look up at the blond and goes VERY still at his gaze before swallowing audibly. "Laxus," he manages softly, "You…" Well, he already knew what he was…EVERYONE knew he was in a rut which was why EVERYONE tried to stay out of his way. _

"_Uh, I think I'll let you two…talk," Mirajane says scurrying for another patron obviously not liking what she was reading from the situation. _

"_Freed…" His tone was deep growl that has the green-haired rune mage shivering but it wasn't in fear. And little did he know that scent was just MORE pleasing to the blond who leans closer pressing his nose into his neck inhaling deeply. _

"_L-Laxus…" he groans softly, "L-Laxus, what are you…a-ahh…" His question is interrupted by the soft nip placed after his hair is brushed aside. "L-Laxus…I'm not sure this is proper…" And he wasn't sure the other was going to like coming out of his Rut and finding out that he'd come close to touching him or heaven forbid anything else on the male's mind. That would probably end in disaster. _

"_No, not proper would be me having my way with you on the tabletop," Laxus responds making Freed's eyes widen, "Though…now that I think about it…" _

"_L-Laxus…th-that wouldn't be a good idea," Freed protests._

"_Why not? It's about time these kiddies learned a thing or two about what constitutes as GOOD sex."_

"_Master Makarov would definitely toss us BOTH out of the Guild for such a stunt!"_

"_The old man ain't gonna throw us out for that. Last week two of the idiots were having sex in here and he didn't flip out." _

_Freed sighs. "He'd make an exception and besides…they DID have to bleach the surface they were on." _

"_Gee…that's hard to do," Laxus snorts before nipping his neck again pressing closer and inwardly grinning at the low sound that earns him and the slowly squirm of his hips. "And besides, you want me. Bad. And I'm quite in the mood to give you what you want." _

_Freed's eyes widen at that as a flush colors his face. Dear…What had he gotten himself into? "L-Laxus…I…" _

"_Hush and relax," the other chides as his hands slide up underneath his shirt, "Just let ME take care of things okay?" _

_That tone; low, husky and deep was frazzling Freed's emotions more than he cared to admit and it was so damn tempting to just surrender and give in which was definitely not something he was used to feeling. He didn't like losing control and certainly NOT in the midst of a full Guild Hall who were definitely watching them wondering what the hell was about to happen next. He slowly reaches and he was sure they figured he was about to push the others hands away which is not what his intent was. Fingers shaking slightly, he unbuttons the typical red overcoat he wore in public feeling the others breath sharpen suddenly. "Let go of me, please," he says softly. Slowly, he feels the others pressure vanish though he's sure the other is still right behind him. He slowly reaches down and unbuckles his sword before setting it next to him on the table and finishing with unbuttoning and removing the shirt revealing a silk undershirt beneath. He drapes the coat over the empty seat beside him before gazing up back at the blond whose eyes have darkened in pure lust and pleasure and feels himself shiver slightly. "L-Laxus…" Damn the man for making him lose control of himself like this and damn him for being far too unwilling to resist him. _

_It's apparently all the agreement the other needs because he suddenly finds himself getting his shirt unbuttoned before it's tugged off baring his upper torso. The air brushing against his hot skin has him shuddering which is made worse at the feel of the others hot fingers tracing his abdomen lightly before brushing over the belt at his hips. The world was quickly shrinking to just the two of them and Freed was all to content to allow that. He slowly shifts his hips upwards indicating his willingness to to allow such a thing. It's no long before it ends up with the belt gone before he'd shift upwards as the other would make quick work of the rest of his garments. Even in his frazzled state, Freed realizes that he was naked in the middle of the Guild Hall with a quite predatory Dragon Slayer about to do something he was sure was going to get them into a HUGE amount of trouble…and finds that he just can't bring himself to correct the situation. _

_The feel of fingers brushing teasingly over his hips the the tips of his middle fingers barely brushing the quickly swelling skin makes him shudder and groan softly. "L-Laxus…please…" Was that low, needy tone really HIS? There isn't a chance given for him to think too much on it before he finds himself pressed OVER the table in a rather open and vulnerable position, the wood firm beneath his fingers and part of him is sure the others patience has finally snapped spectacularly though it wouldn't come as that much of a surprise considering that the Dragon-Slayers got quite a single-minded focus during their respective cycles. _

_However, he's not sure what to make of the noise that escapes him at what he feels brush his entrance lightly, teasingly and is sure his eyes have widened comically. Oh dear, that was his tongue that was…His fingers tighten as the hot, wet appendage presses IN drawing a strangled cry and him squirming at the feel. Laxus merely takes a hold of his hips making sure he can't escape as he plunges his tongue in deeper brushing along his sensitive walls and flicking against nerves that has the other making extremely alluring sounds as the scent of his arousal deepens making the other growl approvingly. "L-L-" It becomes nearly impossible as his mind gets all sorts of frazzled to even manage to choke out the others name as his hips shift and squirm. And that just seems to please the blond more who presses him open further and licks harder finding the others almost desperate noises irresistible. _

_When Laxus withdraws, Freed isn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed as his hitching breath is given a moment to recover before he feels a digit circling where his tongue had been before his body is slowly penetrated drawing a choked sound at the unfamiliarity of it. "Relax," Laxus soothes nuzzling his side gently. _

_It was easier said than done though at the moment, he was focusing only on Laxus and not on the chosen location for this bout of well THIS. Slowly, his body stops resisting so much and the blond strokes lightly, his finger applying more pressure and making him gasp and jerk more. _

_One finger would become two and then three as he is worked open turning him into a panting, gasping mess before the other finally just cannot resist anymore and he withdraws for a moment before Freed is turned and finds himself pulled to the other, his blue eyes widening at the feel of being slowly breached. Laxus moves as slowly as his frazzled emotions will allow feeling the tight heat of the other clamping around him so deliciously. He focuses on Freed who lets out a choked sound as he settles into him. "B-breathe," he instructs in a low, hoarse tone, "and relax." _

_Freed closes his eyes which only makes the sensations sharpen but he manages to slowly relax allowing Laxus to slowly start moving knowing that the other was struggling to hang on to the shreds of his control but he could definitely sense that was at the frayed edges. The shattering point is when Freed himself moves with him, when he presses closer. A moment later, he finds his hips grabbed in an almost bruising grip and the next thrust is harder and has his back arching as a choked sound escapes. _

_Soon all that he can focus on is the violent crash of the others hips against him as he's filled deeply. Unable to resist, Freed curls his legs over his hips drawing him closer, drawing him in as deep as he can the message quite clear; 'I'm willing, use me as you see fit'. He was just sure that this was going to come back and bite them both. However, right at that moment it is not what is the forefront thought for either of them. _

_Everything comes to a violent crescendo that has him throwing his head back and crying out loudly as lights and stars erupt behind his eyelids and he feels the other shudder as his own orgasm overtakes him a loud groan echoing the room. Panting, it takes him a minute to manage to open an eye and glance up at the other who was just as out of breath gazing down at him. Noticing his look, his lips curve into a smirk that has Freed smiling in return feeling strangely elated. It doesn't last however. "FREED! LAXUS!" The master's irate tone has Freed covering his face with a hand as he recalls exactly WHERE they were. _

"_What, old man?" Laxus asks as if this wasn't anything. _

"_Y-you…There…CLEAN UP AND GET CLOTHED!" the male snaps angrily at him. _

_Laxus grins. "What, you mean I can't parade him around naked like this?" _

"_NO, LAXUS!" _

_Freed is sure he's going to die of mortification at this point. "J-just…stop trying to give the master a heart attack and slide out so I can get dressed," he manages. _

"_Aw, come on, gramps, it's not like we didn't ENJOY that!" _

_Natsu's voice has both of Freed's hands covering his face before he hisses, "Laxus, I am going to KILL you!" _


End file.
